A wireless communication network can be typically exemplified by a wireless Local Area Network (hereinafter, to be referred to as a LAN). The wireless LAN utilizes radio wave for communication, and accordingly, there is a possibility that a plurality of access points may become available to make communication, unlike in a wired LAN. Accordingly, a wireless identifier called a Service Set Identifier (SSID) is usually allocated to the access point of the wireless LAN and to each terminal, so that the communication can only be made between the access point and the terminal having the same SSID. Meanwhile, currently the SSID often specifies an Extended Service Set Identifier (ESSID).
A Wireless Zero Configuration (WZC) is known as one application software program for wireless LAN connection currently employed in a terminal such as a personal computer (PC). The WZC designates a priority of the SSID in setting the wireless LAN connection. The WZC also receives radio wave of the wireless LAN and determines the SSID to which the connection is possible, thereby performing the connection according to the priority. According to the WZC, however, a priority order is fixed irrespective of situations such as an application attribution of the user and user attribution, and therefore an operation cannot be performed in compliance with the design policy.
As a related art 1, an apparatus for selecting a data line is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-P2000-244601A). According to this related art 1, a priority order is given to the data lines to be connected with respect to each application. However, this technique does not make distinction among the same type of data lines, and is therefore not applicable in case of utilizing the same type of data lines under different settings according to the design policy.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-P2005-286585A) as a related art 2 discloses a wireless LAN automatic selection connecting system. According to the related art 2, when a terminal is to be connected to a wireless LAN, the terminal selects the wireless LAN based on a data on the service contents offered by a server to be connected with, and performs the connection. Here, it is necessary to identify the data on the service contents offered by the server to be connected with, when the terminal selects a wireless LAN to be connected.